Band of the Broken Tusk
http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v365/AndroidX/Untitled-1copy.png General Information *'Guild Name: Band of the Broken Tusk' *'Guild Website: http://brokentusk.guildportal.com' *'Guild Forums: http://www.guildportal.com/Guild.aspx?GuildID=240452&TabID=2023563' *'Main Time Zone: GMT -5 (Eastern)' *'Guild Leader: Brogath' *'Guild Recruiter: All Officers' *'Guild category: Roleplay/PvE Raiding' *'Roleplay: Required' *'Voice: Ventrilo' *'Recruiting members status: Open' *'Server type: RP-PvP' *'Platform: PC' *'Age: 18+' About us We are monster slayers. Seeking to defeat the most powerful and notorious demons of all the land, we fight for the fame, the glory, the honor, the wealth, and for... more personal motives. Comprised of anyone from the most disciplined Aquilonian soldier, to the most sinister Stygian, to the most savage Cimmerian bandit, we come together under the same banner for this very goal. Some adorn their horses with the skulls of men who have fallen to their blade in battle, to intimidate their foes. A single bone from one of our fallen enemies might encumber the stoutest war mammoth. Band of the Broken Tusk is a 'fun oriented' guild, with mainly that goal in mind. We are, at core, an RP guild that will focus primarily on raiding. However, PvPers will certainly not be left out on an RP-PvP server as many officers, including myself, have a healthy interest in PvP. We are seeking mature applicants with positive attitudes and require no prior raiding experience. However, in regards to roleplay, a healthy imagination and creativity are a must! Please remember, raiding is optional but roleplaying is required. Here are a few excerpts from our Rule of Conduct that give you an idea of what we're about: ---------------------------------------- Remember it's a game. Have fun! Remember, the main idea is to enjoy the game in a positive, friendly, and accepting environment. We want you to be able to be able to laugh or easily shrug it off when your group wipes in an instance, instead of pointing your finger at your tank or healer. We want you to be able to share a laugh with your fellow guild members in the chat. We want you to be able to throw an adult joke out there once in a while without having to worry about people getting offended. Guys, it's okay to debate on who the best pornstar is. Ladies, it's okay to chat with the other girls in guild chat about what you think the most effective female hygiene products are. We're all adults here, so it's okay to be an adult with adult habits. Nobody is going to judge you in this guild, as long as you aren't immature and excessive about the things you talk about. The guy that does nothing but talk about Jenna Haze's breasts in guild chat every day isn't exactly going to be the life of the party, and will eventually be told to give it a rest. "All things in moderation", they say. ---------------------------------------- Contribute to our reputation in a positive way. As with all other guilds I've lead in the past, there will be a very heavy focus put on reputation. When people see our guild tag, I want them to think what an awesome, friendly person this must be, based on the others they'd met from our guild in the past. When strangers talk to me about members of my guild, I want it to be because they wanted the opportunity to tell me personally what a great member or members we have. If you're found saying rude or immature things in public channels, dropping groups on people because they wiped one time, involving yourself in another guilds drama when you aren't wanted, etc, you mind find yourself in some trouble. Being respectable to your fellow guild members is only part of what's expected of you. Being respectable to everyone else the other. Remember, if you find yourself having some trouble with someone else in the community, your guild will back you up BUT... how cool is it when the entire community backs you up too because your guild has a flawless reputation? Awesome, huh? Reputation is extremely important. That example doesn't begin to scratch the surface of how much. ---------------------------------------- What raiding is about for us. When it comes to raiding, our core goal is fun, our second goal is fun, our third goal is fun, and our fourth goal is progression. Unfortunately, we won't be raiding so you can brag to your friends about your full set of 'phat lewtz'. Our sole purpose for gearing up our raiders is so that we can be prepared to experience the next tier of raiding content at a relaxed pace. We will certainly not be so hardcore in our raiding focus that we force you to redo your feats against your will, or demand you fill a certain role because it's most effective for your class. You pay your subscription, and until we start paying it for you, we have no right to tell you how you should play. However, we may not be quite as casual as some have come to expect from RP guilds who try to raid on the side. For example, if you are consistently late without good reason, if you fail several times to show even though you signed up without good reason, if you go frequently afk for avoidable reasons, frequently get in major arguments over loot, so on and so forth, you may lose your raid position and find yourself replaced. In summary, we will not be the guild that gets stuck in the first tier raid dungeon for a year unable to progress past it, nor will be be the guild that finds themselves grinding the final tier dungeon available for a months (as long as new content is released from time to time, as per usual when it comes to mmo raiding) because we treated the dungeons like a pissing contest or race with other guilds and didn't take the time to enjoy them. We will never rush to try to be a "world first". Category:PvE-Focused Roleplaying Guilds Category:Roleplaying Guilds Category:Hyborian Accord